Violins and Photographs
by Briar Roze
Summary: Axel Marksmen is a photographer in New York with a dark past. But when a mulleted musician wanders into his life, Axel will have to make a decision. I suck at summaries, but I promise they actual story itself is a lot better!


Hi there! I'm Briar Rose! Thanks for clicking on my story! This is my second story, so I hope I'm getting better at this kind of stuff. Anywhoo, my style of writing is changing a bit so bear with me. As always, enjoy!

* * *

What Axel liked best about New York City, was that you could go anywhere and find interesting people. People, in Axel Markmen's opinion, made the best subjects for photographs. Now, actually, he was looking for the right person for his photo, his black camera hanging around his neck in its usual spot.

Like most New Yorkers, Axel looked a bit odd to tourists and such. He had red hair that had been carefully spiked up and back, until the spikes reached below his shoulders. His eyes were acid green and had an odd mix of mischief and maturity in them. Under them were two, upside down, black triangles that he had gotten when he was in Italy. He wore a fitted black t-shirt and gray jeans that just barely showed the tops of his black combat boots. Around his left wrist was a black wrist band and around his neck was a black and white stripped scarf.

His pale, slim, long fingered hands tapped the large camera in anticipation as he turned a corner and found himself over by Central Park. As usual, it was crowded with vendors, dog walkers, and tourists. Axel rubbed the back of his head, frowning slightly, as he dodged a lady with five poodles. He stepped off the sidewalk and headed into the more forested part of the park. Once away from the noise of the sidewalk, Axel could hear bits and pieces of violin music. Almost as if they had a mind of their own, his feet changed course and he headed deeper into the park, searching for the source.

As he got closer, Axel could hear the piece being played clearly now. It was sad, almost like the player had lost something very dear to him. It was played so well, he could hear it echo inside his own heart. Very much so. Now Axel had to find the mysterious violin player. He set off at a slight run, dodging branches and briars. He came to a small opening in the trees. Standing in the middle of the opening was a lithe man, maybe a couple years younger then himself, and maybe five inches shorter then his own height of 6ft 3. Long, slender, pale fingers danced skillfully across the strings of a black violin while the other hand dragged the bow across the strings. He had on a short-sleeved, blue jacket that hung open, revealing a black tank top with a sort of white swirly design on it. He also wore light blue jeans that had lots of pockets and doodles all over them. On his feet were comfy looking brown sandals. His dirty blonde hair was styled in a mullet type thing, that he actually managed to pull of. A couple strands of his hair fell across his serene face.

Axel could feel his heartbeat quicken as he popped off the lid to his camera. This he brought up close to his eye and took careful aim, trying to get all of the violinist in the shot. Axel smiled and pressed the big button up top. It gave a little _click._ At once the spell was undone as the music stopped and the musician opened up his eyes in surprise to stare at Axel.

"That was very lovely, what you were playing." Axel said, with a friendly grin. He approached the musician. "I'm Axel." He extended a hand towards the blonde violinist.

"Demyx." The musician put the bow under his arm and took Axel's hand in his own and shook it. Axel could still feel where the musician had touched him, even after he had released his hand. "Why were you taking my picture?"

"Oh, I probably should have asked. Sorry. But I go to The New York Institute of Photography and I have an assignment I needed to get done. You just happened to be the perfect subject for it." Axel's grin took a turn for the flirtatious side. He hadn't meant to flirt, but it just kind of happened on accident most the time. It tended to get him into a lot of trouble.

An adorable blush colored Demyx's cheeks. "Don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. We haven't even known each other for five minuets and you're already flirting with me."

Axel grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "Sorry. Bad habit of mine."

Demyx waved the apology away and began to carefully put his violin and bow away into a case that lay on the ground. "So, do I get a reward for being the subject of your photo?" He asked, clicking down the metal clasps.

Axel looked at the blonde violinst warily. "What kind of… Reward?" He asked. Italy better not had followed him here.

Demyx's stomach gave a growl. "The kind that puts food in my stomach." He said with a laugh, picking up the violin case from the ground.

Axel let his guard drop a little and felt himself relax. "Yeah, sure. Any thing in particular you want to eat?"

Demyx smiled nervously. "I, uh, just moved here a couple of months ago, so I don't really know my way around that well."

"Oh. Well I know a place that serves good soups and sandwiches. My friend actually works there, so I can wheedle discounts out of him every now and then." A small laugh escaped him.

Demyx visibly relaxed. "Oh, that sounds good." He said, his nervous smile turning into one of relief.

Axel studied him for a moment then said. "Y'know, not every New Yorker is going to try and mug you because you're new around here."

The blush was back. "That obvious, huh?" Demyx laughed nervously.

"Just a bit. Stick with me though and you'll be fine."

"Oh good." Demyx hooked his arm around Axel's. "I can get us back to the sidewalk, but after that, you have to lead the way!" He said happily, as he began to tow Axel back into the woody part of Central Park.

Axel couldn't help but smile fondly at the happy blonde, who began to babble about how crowded it was here. If he kept this up, he might actually fall for the violinist who made him feel in away he had not felt in a long time.

Dear Lord, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Please leave a review telling me what you liked and what you didn't like! Axel/Demyx is one of my favorite pairings and I want to do them justice!


End file.
